Zombies and An Annoying Disturbance
by NoPlaceLikeAlternia
Summary: Karkat gets a message from his long time friend Sollux who seems to have something planned for the night. While they are hanging out an uninvited guest decides to disturb something that could have been life changing.


Karkat woke up from his long sleep and climbed out of his recuperacoon. Nothing really special was going on today, just a normal day with nothing better to do besides talk with the other trolls. Karkat logged onto his computer and began to scroll through the interwebs looking for something to amuse himself with when his Pesterchum began to alert him of a new message. What annoying and worthless troll was trying to contact him this early anyway? He figured that he would have at least two hours before any of the others began to stir. He clicked his Pesterchum to find a message from twinArmageddons.

TA: KK are you there? II need to talk two you, iits really iimportant.  
CG: WHAT IS IT SOLLUX? WHAT CAN BE SO IMPOSSIBLY IMPORTANT THAT YOU NEED TO TALK TO ME RIGHT THIS VERY SECOND?  
TA: Well geez KK, someone iis iin a bad mood but then agaiin when are you not iin a bad mood?  
CG: DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT WANT TO ASK ME A QUESTION? HURRY UP AND ASK IT SO I CAN GET ON WITH MY LIFE.  
TA: II wanted to know whether or not you were busy today.  
CG: WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT SOLLUX? LIKE REALLY, WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?  
TA: You know what Karkat? Forget II even asked.

twinArmageddons [TA] has stopped trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: WAIT, SOL, COME BACK!

Well shit, that didn't go so well. Karkat thought that maybe he should go apologize or something stupid like that. Even though he pretends to hate the troll he still enjoys his company whether he wants to admit it or not. Karkat groaned and threw on some fresh clothing and left his hive to go visit Sollux. It was the least he could do for upsetting his only normal troll acquaintance. Sure Karkat had Gamzee but he isn't always the most sane person to converse with. After awhile of traveling Karkat finally arrived at Sollux's hive.

"Hey, Sollux you in there?!" Karkat yelled as he banged on the other trolls door. Soon after another troll taller than Karkat emerged and stood in the doorway of the hive. This taller troll had black hair and a two sets of horns compared to Karkat's one set. He also always had on these stupid 3D like glasses that always managed to rub Karkat in the worst way possible.  
"Jesthusth KK, justht break my housthe liike you do your computer every week." Sollux sighed glowering down at Karkat in disapproval.  
"Last time I checked Sollux, you were the one that wanted me over and having me over includes any damage that is done while I am here. So what did you want me here for anyway?" Karkat asked looking up at the taller troll growing slightly more annoyed then usual.  
"I justht wanted two watch a movie with you KK, thatsth all." Sollux replied using all of his restraint not to let his true intentions shine through.  
"A movie? You wanted me here to watch a stupid movie with you?! Are you kidding me right now Sollux!? I can't believe you!" Karkat yelled red beginning to flow up into his cheeks in anger.  
"Stho isth that a no?" Sollux asked completely unphased by his shorter friend yelling in his face, er, neck.  
" Well considering you made me walk all the way here I guess I'll stay for your stupid movie." Karkat grumbled.  
"You walked here yoursthelf KK, I didn't have anything to do with that." Sollux grinned down at the shorter troll.  
"Shut up Sollux." Karkat warned glaring up at his friends annoying glasses.  
"Sthorry KK, come on in." Sollux said as he stepped to the side so the other troll could go inside. Karkat entered the taller trolls hive muttering under his breath irritated at the troll.  
"Make yoursthelf at home, I'll get the movie ready for usth." Sollux said leaving Karkat by himself. Karkat watched his friend leave before deciding to take up his offer and wander around the other trolls hive exploring the new area. As long as they have been friends Karkat has never been to Sollux's hive before, whenever they spent time with one another it would be at a random location or at Karkat's hive.  
"KK, come upsthairs the movie isth about to sthart!" Sollux yelled from upstairs. Karkat tensed for a moment from the sudden yelling coming from his friend before heading up the stairs and into the darkened room only lit up the illumination of the TV sitting in the middle of the room playing some trailers for new upcoming human movies. Sollux was already sitting down on a small two cushion couch with a large bowl of popcorn settled on his lap. Sollux motioned Karkat over to sit down beside him on the couch as eerie music began to come from the TV.  
"Sollux, what exactly are we watching?" Karkat asked walking over to sit down beside Sollux on the couch moving as far away from the other troll as he possibly could.  
"You'll justht have to wait and sthee KK." Sollux replied taking a handful of popcorn and eating it. "Would you like sthome popcorn?" Sollux said holding the large bowl out to Karkat. Karkat peered inside the bowl at the buttery human snack in disgust and shook his head turning his attention back to the TV. An opening for a movie, apparently about Zombies, whatever those are, began to play out on the screen.  
"Sollux I swear to Gog if this is supposed to be a joke." Karkat muttered.  
"I don't know what your talking about KK." Sollux replied shoving another handful of popcorn into his own mouth.  
Karkat grumbled to himself staring at the screen in the middle of the room bored out of his think pan when a sudden scream from the television snapped him out of his state of blankness. Karkat's attention was now fully on the stereotypical blonde human girl on screen running away clumsily from a large mass of decaying zombies.  
"What are you doing!? Run you idiot!" Karkat was now yelling commands to the girl on the screen, idly grabbing a pillow to cling onto terrified by the scene playing in front of him.  
"KK, chill, itsth justht a movie." Sollux said glancing over at the smaller troll clutching onto the pillow, the smaller trolls body as far back from the TV as the couch would allow him to be.  
"Shut up Sollux! This is all your fault!" The girl suddenly tripped on a rock and the zombies were advancing on her in her state of weakness. "Oh my Gog! Get up you idiot! They're right behind you!" Karkat yelled clutching the pillow closer to his trembling body. Unfortunately despite Karkat's attempts at trying to help the pathetic human life form the zombies got to her before she could mange to escape them.  
"That wasth stho sthupid." Sollux commented glancing over at his friend picking up another handful of popcorn. Sollux's hand suddenly forgot how to hold and popcorn began so spill out of his hand back into the large bowl of popcorn at the sight of the sniffling smaller troll. "Oh my Gog KK are you actually crying right now?" Sollux snickered quietly to himself trying his hardest not to laugh.  
"S-Shut up Sollux, I-I'm not crying." Karkat managed to get out as he hid himself in the pillow he had grabbed.  
"Dude you have to be kidding me! I heard you were terrified of thesthe thingsth but thisth is too great!" Sollux laughed at Karkat unable to hold in his laughter any longer. Karkat paused for a minute mulling over what his friend said before using the tear soaked pillow to smack the other troll with.  
"You are such an asshole Sollux!" Karkat yelled at Sollux smacking the taller trolls glasses off of his face.  
"Ah! Damn it KK now I can't sthee!" Sollux yelled back lunging towards the smaller troll.  
"What the hell Sollux!?" Karkat yelled holding out his arms in defense towards his suddenly airborne friend. Sollux landed on top of Karkat and pinned his arms on either side of his head. "Damn it Sollux! Let me go!" Karkat growled up at his friend.  
"You knocked my glasthsthesth off of my facthe! Stho hell no!" Sollux growled back at his friend.  
"You set me up to cry you ass hat! Am I supposed to just sit here and take that?!" Karkat yelled a stray red tear running down his cheek.  
"You put me through crap everyday KK and your complaining about me oncthe!?" Sollux yelled in Karkat's face a mustard yellow beginning to creep its way onto his cheeks.  
"I put you through crap everyday?! If I bother you that much why do you continue to talk to me!?" Karkat yelled growing more and more irritated with the whole situation.  
"Becausthe I love you!" Sollux yelled.  
"That's the stupidest-" Karkat stopped mid sentence both trolls looking at each other in complete shock. "W-What the hell did you just say?" Karkat asked his face flushing a deep shade of red.  
"Holy Sthhit." Sollux muttered his face turning a deep shade of mustard yellow, quickly releasing the smaller troll from his grip and awkwardly moving away. Both trolls sat in complete silence for awhile processing the situation and what exactly had just happened. Karkat slowly got up from the couch to retrieve the taller troll's glasses that irritate him so. Karkat carefully sat next to the taller troll and placed the glasses in Sollux's lap. Sollux picked up the object placed in his lap and realizing what it was slipped his glasses back into place on the bridge of his nose. The two trolls continued to sit there in silence for awhile longer neither one of them wanting to be the one to break the silence.  
"So, you love me?" Karkat said looking everywhere but into the taller trolls eyes.  
"Thatsth what I sthaid." Sollux muttered below his breath squirming a little.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Karkat said scooting a little closer to the other.  
"You heard me KK." Sollux growled looking over at the smaller troll scooting closer.  
"No really, I didn't hear you that time." Karkat said risking a glance at the taller troll, locking eyes with him. Sollux gulped a little bit slightly shrinking back from the other troll not sure of what to say or do. The two sat there mulling over every possible situation that could result from what they were going to say to each other.  
"S-Sollux, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you anyway." Karkat stuttered a little out of nervousness. Karkat crossed his arms in attempt to look calm when in all honesty he was feeling really nervous and Sollux could see that, after all they had been friends for so long they could practically finish each others sentences as creepy as that fact is.  
"Go on then KK." Sollux said studying his shorter, fumbling troll friend.  
"Well, you see, I- I lo-" Karkat stuttered trying to think of a way to reveal to his friend his true feelings.  
"Yo! What up my troll brothers!?" A blonde human male wearing aviator sunglasses suddenly burst into the room and casually walks over sitting in between the two trolls.  
"For once Dave, I'm happy your here even though you always end up making everything awkward and always know how to piss me the hell off.. nevertheless it's still good timing." Karkat muttered turning away from the other two glad for the sudden distraction from the event that was unfolding between the two trolls.  
"Dave! What the hell are you doing here?!" Sollux yelled glowering at the human from behind his glasses.  
"Well considering you two seem so uptight about me being here I'm guessing I broke up one of your "moments"?" Dave asked looking between the two trolls. "Or could it be.. that you two were finally confessin-"  
"Oh my god would you shut the fuck up!?" Karkat yelled cutting off the smirking human "Gog you are so damn annoying why don't you just leave!?" Karkat growled at the human.  
"Aww, but Karkles, Bro, I just got here." Dave replied leaning closer to the shorter troll allowing his smirk to stay on his normally emotionless face which he knew irritated Karkat more then anything in the world.  
"I swear to Gog Strider, if you don't shut up I'll kill you." Karkat growled getting right back in the humans space.  
"Your such a feisty little troll Karkles." Dave chuckled in Karkat's face knowing very well that the troll really wouldn't do anything about his successful attempts at pissing him off.  
"Hello! I'm Sthill here you know!" Sollux hissed trying to pull the two of them away from each others necks, almost quite literally. The three of them continued to fight on into the night neither of the trolls ever able to fully comprehend their feelings for each other. As for the human known as Dave Strider, he enjoyed the fighting, why? Because he's a smug ass little punk who enjoys irritating the living hell out Karkat.


End file.
